


Rhett McLaughlin and the Cameraman

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Hey. So this is totally based off ofthis video. (It’s porn.)





	Rhett McLaughlin and the Cameraman

“Ready?” Link checked in with the actor for the scene. They had only met a few minutes before, even though they worked for the same agency. Rhett McLaughlin was popular, and for a very good reason. The man was giant, tan, and quite nice to look at.

It was just the two of them in the room. The scene was supposed to be intimate and feel natural - like the cameras were flies on the wall. Rhett got comfortable, unbuttoning his flannel shirt, letting it hang on open and slung a leg over the arm of the chair.

Rhett nodded and smiled, Link was trying to remain professional, or at least trying to appear professional. He adjusted the tripod until he pulled himself together enough to be able to look at his subject for the afternoon without thinking with his dick. After pressing the record button on the stationary camera, he picked up the handheld and began recording on the second device.

They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to start. Link forgot he was not just the cameraman, but also the director.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me questions?” Rhett teased, a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh! Right!” Link’s cheeks blushed in embarrassment. “Tell me about yourself, how’d you get started?”

Rhett looked from Link to the camera lens and began a spiel he’d clearly recited several times.

“Hi, I’m Rhett McLaughlin and I’ve been doing porn for a few years now. I was really curious about the business and couldn’t find a job after graduating college and I needed the cash. Yay civil engineering!” He shook his arms in a sarcastically enthusiastic manner. “So, I sent in my application with low expectations, but they actually called me in for a scene. I was extremely nervous, and half expected to be turned away, but to my surprise they did not! … and I’ve been working here ever since. I take breaks here and there, but I enjoy it.”

Link was hanging on every word coming out of Rhett’s mouth. Something was different about this actor, he seemed real and grounded. Honest.

“Umm, In my free time I like to work with wood - building furniture or refinishing pieces I find at antique stores.” Rhett looked up at Link. “I feel like I’m rambling, am I rambling?”

“No, man, you’re good. Why don’t you talk about you’re into?” Even though this question was very apropos for the scene set-up, Link wanted to know what made this man tick.

Rhett turned his attention back to the camera.

“There aren’t really any specific fetishes I have, but I’m really open to new experiences. I wouldn’t categorize myself as vanilla. Well, there are a few things that immediately turn me off, but, yeah. I’m pretty open to experimenting.” He winked at Link. “There’s been a recurring fantasy, however. Given my size, six foot seven, I tend to be the aggressor, to top my partners. But lately, I’ve been thinking about being tied up. Being vulnerable, letting someone else take control. Yeah, that sounds hot.”

Link felt that flush in his cheeks again. It didn’t help that Rhett was staring very intently at him.

“How often do you masturbate? Favorite act? Anonymous sex?” The words spilled from Link’s mouth. Again, these questions were fairly standard, but Link needed to know his answers.

“Well, I used to masturbate practically everyday, but I found that made sex a little less enjoyable. So, now I make a point to not masturbate. Does that mean I don’t touch my cock in an erotic way? No.” Rhett chuckled to himself. “I just try to not make myself come every day.” He scratched his beard, thinking about his next answer. “I love to eat ass. It’s all great, but I love eating my partners out. And I’m pretty good at it, if I do say so.” Another wink. “Anonymous sex can be great. It can be really hot to just bang it out with someone who you have an immediate sexual attraction to. Sometimes, though, once you get to know them, that attraction can quickly go away. But,” Rhett stared at Link again, “I think anonymous sex can be really great.”

Now, all of his attention was trained on Link, no longer answering for the camera.

“You’re hot. Have you ever had sex with models?” Link laughed and tried to brush it off with a shake of his head. “No? Never fooled around on set? I don’t believe that.”

Link was hot all over.

“Would you mess around with a model on set?” Rhett tilted his head, bit his lip, and waited for Link’s response.

“Maybe.” Link couldn’t believe that Rhett was flirting with him. Was this standard for this model? Honestly, he didn’t really care.

“Maybe? Yeah?” Rhett’s right hand moved down to his groin, massaging the growing bulge that Link spotted. “What would you do?”

“Up to you.” Link’s voice was barely above a whisper. He felt his own pants tighten at the possibility of an encounter with this model.

“Oh, whatever I wanted, huh?” His charm was in full force. “Um, I’ve got a few things in mind.” Both hands went behind his head, the picture of relaxation. “Would you ever touch a model’s cock?”

Link chuckled under his breath, his gut reaction was yes, but he had a job to do. “No.”

“What if you just unzipped my pants and pulled it out?” It was Rhett’s turn to laugh, laugh at Link’s bashfulness.

“...Maybe.” Link couldn’t deflect the spell Rhett’s line of questioning was putting on him.

“Maybe?” Rhett’s voice turned from teasing to serious, clearly another agenda in mind. “You wanna try?”

“Sure.” Link was nervous, he was about to cross a line that could potentially get him fired.

“Why don’t you come over her and try?”

Link set down the camera in his hands, finding an angle that would still allow him anonymity. He reached down and unbuckled Rhett’s belt, who was praising him already. It was clear how hard Rhett had already become. There was no barrier between the pants and his skin, he hadn’t worn any underwear. After unbuttoning his pants, Link couldn’t resist a little touch, lightly caressing the head of Rhett’s cock.

“What a surprise! It’s all for you.” Rhett was such a tease, which turned Link on even more. He sunk to his knees and pulled Rhett’s cock and balls out of his pants. Link began stroking in earnest, resting his head on Rhett’s thigh. Unable to help himself, he licked a stripe across Rhett’s sac.

“Ah, yeah, lick my balls.” Rhett’s eyes were closed, taking in all of the pleasure Link was willing to give. He groaned, giving Link the confidence to take the cock into his mouth. He was slow and steady, testing and pushing his limits. Soon enough, he was able to easily take all of Rhett, changing his technique to what Rhett was liking best.

“Go faster,” Rhett gently commanded. Link’s bobbing sped up, with the occasional deep throat thrown in to keep Rhett on his toes.  
He must have been pretty worked up - Rhett guided Link’s head and told him to slow down, back to his balls again, then off of him all together.

“Can I see what you’re working with?” Link had forgotten about the cameras, totally focused on the giant in the chair. He stood up. Rhett scooted to the edge of his seat to undo Link’s pants.

There was no hesitation on Rhett’s part, confidently taking Link’s cock in his hand to stroke it. Link couldn’t tear his gaze away, Rhett was so focused on the task at hand. He looked up into Link’s eyes and leaned in, asking permission. As soon as Link nodded, Rhett began to sweetly work Link with his mouth.

All too soon, Link remembered what they were supposed to be filming. He wasn’t a model - this was supposed to be a masturbation scene.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Rhett pulled off, slightly frustrated and embarrassed. Link grabbed the handheld camera.

“I’m really not supposed to suck you off.” He reclined in the chair once more. “Why don’t you show me your ass. Turn around.” A sweet smile into the lens Link was holding.

Link couldn’t not comply, and Rhett was clearly happy for that. He was unable to keep his hands off of Link’s ass, grabbing as soon as he could.

“Damn. Look at that. Why aren’t you in porn?” Rhett smacked one of Link’s cheeks. “Why don’t you go over on the bed and bend over.” More of a demand than a request.

_Screw it._

Link set the camera down again, walked to the bed, and climbed on all fours. Rhett stood right behind him, pushing his own pants down around his ankles. After kneeling on the bed, he pulled Link’s pants and underwear down his thighs and appreciated what he saw.

“That’s nice,” Rhett groaned. His hands went to Link’s hips, massaging the skin he gripped. “Reach back and spread your ass out.”

Again, Link did as he was told. His face pressed into the pillow as he reached both hands around his body, pulling his cheeks apart. Immediately, Rhett’s face pressed into his most intimate skin. It was hot and wet and needy. His hands were all over - Link’s thighs, cock, and back to his own cock. Link was loving the attention, but again, came to his senses. Maybe he could keep this film for himself?

He pushed off and grabbed the handheld. When he turned around Rhett was on his back, smug as all get out. Link walked closer and Rhett’s hand lazily stroked his cock again.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He was clearly pleased with himself. Link laughed in agreement, only making Rhett smile bigger.

“You have a beautiful ass.” He could hear the sincerity in Rhett’s voice, and it made his heart flutter.

Link moved the tripod so that it focused on the bed. Rhett laid back down, and began working himself, putting on a show for the camera. Or was it for Link? He gripped the base of his cock with one hand and stroked slowly with his other. The camera in Link’s hand solely focused on Rhett’s face for as long as he could take it. He moved to film the length of Rhett’s long torso, capturing the soft hair, his firm chest, his heaving belly, and finally his cock. Rhett slapped it in his hand a few times, showing off the weight. Link’s hand absentmindedly travelled to his own cock.

After a few quiet minutes, Rhett rolled over and asked Link to join him on the bed. This time, Link kept the camera in his hands. Rhett scooted to make room for Link. He wasted no time and wrapped his hand around Link’s cock, while still working his own.

A little shy, Rhett looked up over at Link.

“I want you to tie me up.”

Link nodded. Rhett’s face lit up.

“Yeah? You’d do that? You gonna make me come?”

The both stood up and moved places again. Rhett laid down on the sectional couch as Link rooted around his camera bags for some tape he knew was in there. After moving the cameras around for the new location, Rhett held his hands up with his wrists together. Link bound them with his tape. He grabbed a bottle of lube that had been left on a side table. Rhett tracked his movements, and his cock twitched as Link poured on a generous amount.

“Oh! That’s cold!”

Link got to work, stroking slowly, the way Rhett favoured. He was hypnotized by the soft thrusting of Rhett’s hips into his fist.

“Yeah, stroke it. It feels good.” He couldn’t stop praising Link. “You’re good at this.”

Having a bright idea, he stole another item he saw earlier - a clear fleshlight. He pushed it on, and Rhett’s reaction was immediate and positive. His mouth hung slack, and the moaning was non-stop. Link moved faster, changing from full strokes to just the tip and back again. He planned on pushing Rhett to the edge, teasing him for as long as he could go. He slowed down his strokes, giving them a bit of force, twisting the fleshlight while doing so.

Rhett’s eyebrows were pushed high up on his forehead. Link decided to add his hand into the mix again, gripping the base of Rhett’s cock when the toy allowed him space to do so. Rhett spread his legs further apart, and Link pulled the toy off. Playing with the variety in stimulation seemed to have a great effect on Rhett. After a few strokes with his hand, he pushed Rhett’s cock back inside the fleshlight and fondled his balls. His eyes screwed shut and the moans grew louder. Link stayed quiet, making sure all of the attention was on the man in front of him.

Link kept torturing Rhett, using the toy and his hands until he was begging for release. He couldn’t keep his hands off his own cock any longer. He pumped his fist furiously over his length, while still touching Rhett. When he was close, he leaned over Rhett’s body and came on his chest.

“Oh, yeah. Oh, fuck, that’s hot. I want you to make me come now.”

Pulling off the toy, Link worked Rhett’s cock with the rhythm his hips were demanding. Rhett pulled at the restraint around his wrists, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came all over his belly. He painted lines from the bottom of his ribs down to the top of his pubic hair. Link milked him for all he was worth, making sure Rhett’s orgasm lasted as long as possible.

Picking up the camera, he filmed Rhett’s afterglow.

“That was fun. That was incredible.” He was out of breath and his cheeks were balling up over his beard. “Well done.”

After they cleaned and packed up, Link was on his way out. Rhett caught his attention.

“Hey, uh, hopefully we’ll get to work together again. Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Like-A-Wild-Potato ([tumblr](Like-a-wild-potato.tumblr.com) / [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeawildpotato/pseuds/likeawildpotato))
> 
> Find me on tumblr!


End file.
